The Search for the Uzumaki: Chronicles
by DaPika
Summary: Young Naruto goes 8-Tails after a vicious assault on his life, he then finds out from Minato that he may still have some living relatives, as such he, Kakashi and Sasuke, go on an adventure. No Yaoi, Yuri, however pairings undecided but down to Naruto with Karin, Hinata or Fuu(Most Likely) and Sasuke with Sakura, Ino or Karin(Most likely). Kakashi completely undecided.


**The Search for the Uzumaki Chronicles Section 1: The Search is on: Chapter 1: Follow Me Into The Great Unknown**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would have had Sasuke stay.<strong>

**Most redheads will be Uzumaki, however Roshi, Mei, Samui and Fuka are definitely not.**

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi attack, the worst catastrophe in the History of Konohagakure no Sato, 2000 were killed, 4000 more were injured and 500 went missing, the aftermath consisted of squabbles between the Council members about what they should do with a certain boy and the rebuilding process, a painstaking process that would probably take years to complete. The Council meetings were supposed to be private to the public but a chunin had snuck to find out some village secrets that he just wanted to know, after hearing that a certain boy had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, the chunin ran and told the village, after the meeting was over and the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had found out that the public knew, he made a certain law that was punishable by death. Now 6 years later the certain boy, Uzumaki Naruto, was about to find out about something that he should never have known.<p>

* * *

><p>Music: Naruto Opening 6: Namikaze Satellite<p>

* * *

><p>Slashing was all he heard, blood poured out of his chest, like it should but another thing poured out his chest, something more gruesome and terrifying than blood, a vile red-orange chakra, it encased the boy, tails of this...chakra sprouted out the back of the boy, four of them, his skin started to peel away and dissolve, creating a grotesque creature, his eyes had gone white, as had the inside of his mouth, he submitted to his rage, the attackers were worried but kept trying, adding 2 more tails to the boy's disgustingly evil form, bones formed around his creating a skeleton, the skeleton of a fox, attackers tried again but tail started to stab through several of them, blood sprayed everywhere, more and more people started to gang up on him, this was crazy, it made another 2 tails appear and skin started to form around him, the body got larger and larger, inside the boys mindscape things had gotten extremely weird.<p>

The boy was inching closer to the seal, then a in flash he was plucked away from the seal, a loud growl echoed over the sewer-like mindscape, as the persons face was shown, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was standing in front of him fixing the seal, which had somehow already started to peel away, "I never wanted this to happen", Minato said under his breath.

Minato tells the boy about everything, every single detail that he could remember, "Naruto, it isn't safe for you here, you must leave the village to find all the survivors of the Uzumaki Clan and bring them back to where the Uzumaki Clan came from, Uzushiogakure, but first, go to Hiruzen, tell him the entire story and ask that the A.N.B.U member Inu accompany you on your journey, he was one of my students, he will not harm you but take care of you and protect you from anyone that may attack you, remember, tell him everything".

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling and an air ventilation fan, he raised his hand into the air, he heard someone saying "He's awake, tell Hokage-sama, now!".<p>

He heard footsteps as someone ran out the door, a few minutes later, his grandfather figure walked into the room, "Naruto, what happened".

"Can I talk to you private?".

Hiruzen nodded,"Please leave the room".

The 2 people that were there, walked out,"I'm going to tell you everything that happened".

Naruto said everything including who attacked him, how he met his father and the fact that he has to leave the village,"I see", Hiruzen turned towards the door and called,"Summon Inu here, now!".

Believe it or not the but the usually late A.N.B.U came through the door only a couple of minutes later, everything was explained to him, he took off his mask, well, his A.N.B.U mask anyway, "My real name is Hatake Kakashi and I guess, I'm with you".

"Though I wonder, can I take anyone that would be willing to with me?".

"Yes you may".

Just then, a boy with blue-black hair and onyx eyes burst through the door, "Did you just say you'd be willing to take someone out of the village with you?".

"Yes Sasuke, I did".

"Then can I go with you?".

"Sure but why are you here?".

"Mom told me to come here and check on you for her".

"Acceptable reason", Kakashi said.

"Huh?!"

"Your mother and Naruto's were great friends before _that_ incident happened".

Naruto sighed,"Please don't mention it right now".

"Well you should be able to get out of bed and walk, so you should be able to get dressed, we have fresh clothes for you in the room over there, Kakashi could you go and get them".

Kakashi swiftly left and returned with the clothes, they consisted of an orange t-shirt, black 3quarter trousers, blue sandals, a grey cardigan and a yellow scarf,"Can I have some privacy?".

Hiruzen, Kakashi and Sasuke left the room, Naruto walked up to the mirror, he noticed some changes in his body, his pupils first of all were now slits, his hair was longer and more messy, his whisker marks were more defined and his incisors were longer and more pointed, he looked feral, people would be terrified of how he looked, noticed about 75% of his body had gauze, plasters and dressing pads, presumably from burns he had sustained, he looked at his hand and noticed that his fingernails had turned into claws, he groaned, it took him 5 minutes to get changed, when had finished getting changed, he called them back in,"So, when do we leave?".

"Tomorrow at dawn, Sasuke, you better stay at Naruto's apartment, Kakashi, you better explain what's going on to Sasuke's family and Naruto, your parents wanted you to have this scroll when you became chunin but now since that is unlikely to happen, have it now".

Hiruzen handed the scroll to Naruto, inside, there was seals to more things, most of them where to more scrolls, however one was to book and another was to load of certain kunai.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was up all night trying to explain everything to Sasuke's family, Fugaku just sighed and looked at the ceiling, Mikoto smiled and congratulated him and Itachi's face looked neutral to the casual observer but Kakashi's trained eye could tell that Itachi was happy for his brother, eventually morning came, Kakashi was tired but had to go and collect the boys, with was all of Sasuke's possessions and some scrolls that Fugaku had given him, he also had some empty scrolls so they could store Naruto's possessions as well, to Kakashi's disbelief they were already awake, it turns out that Naruto has some sort of super-accurate body clock, so accurate that always knew what the time exactly was,"Well, are you two ready?".<p>

"Hai", they replied in unison, actually slightly embarrassed that they did that.

"Well, let's move out".

Kakashi hopped them building to building before using the shunshin to 'teleport' themselves out of the village. The experience nearly made Naruto puke, however Sasuke did vomit up his breakfast which consisted of tomatoes, bacon and water. It wasn't very friendly to Naruto's stomach who puked as well, he puke up, yes, you guessed it, ramen and a western cheese called Cheddar, which was a sort of gift from the Hokage, this, believe it or not, made Kakashi feel like puking but he managed to hold his down, Naruto managed to stop puking and pull out a map a map that showed all the countries near Hi no Kuni but there was one country in particular he really wanted to got, Uzu no Kuni.

Where the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato stood still as a reminder of what fear can do to a human, Iwagakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato were really paranoid and scared of Uzushio and decided to team up in order to destroy the small island nation, the current kage of those 2 particular villages disagree with what their predecessors did, even though it was in an alliance with their most hated enemy, Konoha, the attack had been unprovoked and their actions made them hated throughout the Elemental Nations until their untimely deaths, said to have been assassinated, it has never been confirmed.

Back to the story, Sasuke, who had finally stopped puking marked down exactly where Naruto wanted to go on this extremely detailed map, several days later they had reached the coast of the mainland, Kakashi had the duo practice the tree-climbing and water-walking whenever they got the chance, A.K.A every time they stopped for a rest or to set-up camp, Kakashi was somewhat Spartan in his teachings and he was also pretty lazy and always had his head in the smut that he usually reads, when they had both had managed to complete it, he congratulated them and unsealed 2 slips of paper, when he explained that they were for finding out chakra nature, their faces turned from confusion to happiness, Kakashi told them the various chakra natures, Naruto got Wind **(Obviously) **and Water and Sasuke got Fire and Lightning, to say that Kakashi was surprised was the understatement of the century.**  
><strong>

He was having a freak-out, he was darting all over the place shouting random spaszschtic and gobble-d-gook, Naruto and Sasuke were laughing their asses off at the sight of usually calm and collected man running all over the place and shouting undecipherable words that kinda sounded like the some people's reactions to nightmares, half an hour later, Kakashi had calmed, however, he was breathing heavily and was sweating so much that his mask had started to sag off, even then, they could not see what it was hiding, reason, he had several masks on and only a few sagged, when they asked why he had a freak-out. he replied that they really should not have 2 chakra types already unless they had a sub-element bloodline, which, he knew for fact, they didn't.

They planned to run across the water to the Island, however, Sasuke collapsed due to chakra exhaustion half-way through and Kakashi was forced to carry him on his back, if you are wondering, there was a shipping route between Uzushio and the mainland so ships could get there, when they got there, they looked around and found a building in a fairly good condition, there was seal on the door of the building, one that could only be opened by someone with Uzumaki blood, well thats what Kakashi presumed at least, Naruto got the idea and bit his finger and placed the blood on the seal. The door slammed open, it was filled with cupboards, lockers, drawers and other such storage facilities, all of which had names on them. Kanjoro, Kame, Teko, Oko, Kenso, Meka, Santoro, Nikura, Ichimana, Uran, Suigin, Zorimushi, Hakumei, Eso, Ato, Kunai, Shiki, the list went on and on, thousands of names, all inscribed. Naruto accidently ran his finger over one of them, Zouichi, and it opened, inside was a diary, several scrolls, a sword and a fossil, Kakashi looked over and noticed one of scrolls had an intricate design, he picked up finding there was another seal on it and handed it to Naruto who wiped the blood on the seal, the seal opened, inside was large family tree.

Naruto decided he would look at it later and turned towards Kakashi who was eyeing one of them with curiosity, Okami, it said. Naruto was wondering why Kakashi was looking at the locker like that, so he wiped his blood over the seal, racking could be heard from inside and the door blasted of nearly hitting the now awake Sasuke, a young girls body slumped out of it, Kakashi checked her pulse, she was alive just sleeping, Naruto noticed evidence of ice and the cold inside the locker, Kakashi told him that the seal was different from the rest, suggesting it was a preservation seal, saying that it probably there she be kept alive and released at a later date.

They checked through every seal finding hundreds of diaries, scrolls and things of interest, "So what do we do with these?", Naruto asked, "And what do we tell her when she wakes up?".

The girl was _VERY_ short for her age, about Naruto's, she had the typical Uzumaki red hair and, even though they didn't know this at the time, purple eyes, she was wearing a red t-shirt and blue trousers, sorta like pyjamas really, Naruto was forlorn and looked at the girl's diary, he was shocked at what he read:

_21st May 1047_

_Kushina-ane has been sent to Konoha for some reason, I'm worried sick, I'm sure its for a good reason but something irks me about her leaving, father said she had been sent there to keep something safe and that she would be safe there. Kanami-ani and Maina-ane are still on their trip to Suna, well, they said that they would not be coming back but I fear for the worst, Bukaki-san is still on his business trip to Kusa, Pesha-teme is still in Taki, Arukamita-sama is still doing his trip as the envoy to the Land of Snow and Kendokimora-sensei is still being an absolute moron around everyone he sees. Asahina-ane has broken her leg, again, Naegi-otouto, Hajime-otouto and Kirigiri-imouto are all still avoiding everyone._

_Your worried sick author,_

_Okami_

"Naruto, whats up?".

Naruto said nothing but handed the diary at the page he was reading to Kakashi, who took a quick glance and then stood slack jawed, still holding the diary in front of him, Sasuke looked at them confused and looked at the girl with his eyebrow raised, he heard groaning coming from the girl and alerted the shocked duo, Naruto stared intently at the girl thought to be called Okami, she squirmed and turned until she slipped of a small ledge beside where they had laid her down, this resulted into what was super loud and terrifying scream, causing her to sit up and look at the trio,"Wh-where am I?, what year is it?, who are you?, why are you here? and how did you get me out of the seal?".

Kakashi had been the first to snap out of his daze and quickly told the girl everything that had happened, the girl was disbelieving at first but after mulling it over, she believed it, she introduced herself, definitely called Okami, and asked a bunch of questions to Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, when she got her answers, she made profiles of them in the back of her surprisingly large diary,"Naegi-otouto, Hajime-otouto and Kirigiri-imouto are in other buildings".

"Well, lets go get them".

* * *

><p><strong>Worst. Cliffhanger. EVER!<strong>

**Mostly written when I was inexperienced.**


End file.
